The invention relates to an improved means comprising a radially resilient cutting loop for excising an extended length of arteriosclerotic material from the lumen of an occluded artery.
The present invention constitutes an improvement upon the basic endarterectomy apparatus shown and described in commonly owned co-pending application, Ser. No. 060,000, filed July 23, 1979, now abandoned.
Other than said co-pending application and the two U.S. Patents identified therein as prior art, I know of no art, prior or otherwise, which is material as to the subject invention.